Her Feelings
by Mister FanFiction
Summary: AU: Before the attack on Hueco Mundo, Halibel meets a Adjuchas who gets to her... And in a way that she never thought was possible. Updated: 12/22/08
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Requiem of a Feline Arrancar

Author's Note: This story focuses on Halibel and a personal character, a Feline Arrancar. Enjoy, 'cause it's a fairly decent story, in my opinion.

Chapter 1:

Before current events, Halibel's P.O.V.

It was quiet that day, far quieter than it was normally in Hueco Mundo. It hadn't been that quiet since before Aizen-sama arrived and set up base here. I was out walking along he borders of Hueco Mundo for no particular reason, just to take my mind off of what was going to happen in the future, when the Soul Society decided to attack. It was at this point I'd first met him, and the circumstances were pretty normal, when powerful hollows want to get a chance to become an arrancar, they generally target anyone who happens to be outside the walls of Hueco Mundo. He was a feline arrancar, similar to Grimmjow, but a smaller version of him.

"You, you're an Espada correct?" he asked with a slight growl in his voice.

I looked at him with a bored expression, not that he could tell that what with my collar covering my face. "Yes, and you would be?" I asked with a tone that made my attitude clear.

"Kyo." He replied and leaped at me with a clear intent to attack. Such a stupid thing to do.

I blocked easily enough with my right arm and grabbed him by the throat. "You'd do well to understand that as an Espada I am far stronger than you are, and will ever be." I told him tossing him away.

He landed a few feet away and groaned, and I assumed that the fight was out of him and that he'd limp away and lick his wounds out of my sight. How was I supposed to know that this particular hollow was going to change my life the way he did?

Kyo's P.O.V

The first time that Halibel and I fought, I was nothing more than an Adjuchas looking to become an arrancar. Normally I wouldn't think about doing something like challenging her, but then again you can't be too picky about who you get to fight when you're looking for a promotion.

"You, you're an Espada correct?" I asked looking at her. She was different from most of the other arrancar, which meant that she was probably an Espada. Her answer confirmed this for me

"Yes, and you would be?" she asked with a tone that told me that she wasn't in the mood for a fight, or even a simple conversation.

I smirked this was my chance my chance to make something of myself, if I won then maybe Aizen would notice me and turn me into one of his personal arrancar, or even if I lost there was a chance that I'd make it out with my life and be able to brag that I went up against and Espada and survived. "Kyo." I said launching myself into the air in an attack.

She blocked my attack with her right hand, and at that point I was aware of just how far out of my league and crazy I must have been to attempt this.

"You'd do well to understand that as an Espada I am far stronger than are, and ever will be." She said shifting her grip and tossing me away with a simple flick of her wrist. I hit the ground hard on my right shoulder, and groaned that hurt like hell, and I was surprised that I hadn't died right then and there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish it." I snapped angrily. She looked over at me and then turned her back on me,

"No."

That shocked me, why after what I'd done to her, would she not want to kill me? "Why not?" I asked shakily, I was in no condition to fight but still…

"Because, killing you would be no challenge." She said simply and walked away. After that I was determined to become stronger and eventually make not only her, but Aizen as well notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Halibel's P.O.V

I hadn't seen that Adjuchas for some time, nor was I able to get him out of my mind. I had now begun to take frequent walks in an attempt to see him again, but those were of little effect. One day, still some time before the battle with the Soul Society was to come, I encountered Kyo again, this time I was the first one to make the move.

"What are you doing here?" I asked masking my interest with a bored tone.

The feline Adjuchas merely smiled, "I thought that it was fairly obvious from my actions last time." He said as he started to circle around me.

"So, you're here to attack me again? Do you think that this time will be any different?" I asked with pure interest.

"Maybe, lets see what happens." He said charging in from the ground and then going for my midsection. I kneed him in his chin, but wasn't prepared for his next attack, or rather wasn't expecting it. He rose up a little and then swiped at me with his claws and managed to rip the cloth on my right arm as I brought it up in an attempt to guard against it.

"So, you've gotten stronger I see. It still won't be enough to defeat me." I told him stating a clearly obvious fact.

"Doesn't matter. I still managed to lay my claws on you this time. And I intend to do more than that." He said as he recovered from the knee to the chin he rushed my legs in an attempt to bite my clave and hopefully weaken me. As I'd told him once, the gap in between our strengths was too great for him to be any real threat, but it seemed that whatever he'd done to close the gap hadn't closed it completely but it was to the point where I was forced to start taking him seriously.

"I see that you've become more powerful. Interesting." I commented wondering how many hollows he'd consumed to get to this point.

"Interesting? I'll show you interesting!" he shot back with another attempt to take out my legs, and this time I jumped up and over him to avoid the attack.

Kyo's P.O.V

In the short time that passed between my first with Halibel I'd consumed as many hollows as I could, mostly those who thought that I was full of bull when I said that I'd gone one on one with an arrancar, let alone an Espada and had been allowed to leave with my life. Our fight was fierce, and she clearly wasn't expecting such a fierce battle, which was what I was hoping for.

"I see that you've become more powerful. Interesting." She told me.

Could the woman I was fighting have said something more obvious than that I've grown more powerful?

"Interesting? I'll show you interesting!" I retorted with a lunge at her legs. She jumped up and over me, flipping in mid air and slamming her left heel into my spine. I knew she was an arrancar, a Espada no less, but she wasn't even at twenty-five percent in this fight, but here she was schooling me like I was some annoying whelp that needed a spanking!

"I still managed to rip that jacket of yours…one point for me…" I said before darkness claimed my vision and my body hit the ground with a dull thud. My mind was still trying to contemplate how I'd gotten beaten so badly, I'd consumed some of the strongest hollows out there and I was still beaten. Not surprising since Halibel was one of Aizen's top three Espada, but still I should have lasted longer than what I did, and I know it. Damn my over eager self…

Mila-Rose had decided to follow Halibel, because recently she'd been going for walks and leaving things to SunSun. Not that she was complaining because now she had more time to do whatever she was interested in doing at the moment. It wasn't odd for Halibel to go off by herself on walks or something, but then again for her to be engaged with something that didn't bode well for her. Not that there was anything to worry about since Halibel could take on must arrancar under her with just the flick of a wrist or even a small Cero if she wanted to. When she finally found Halibel however, she was surprised by what she saw. There was Halibel; she'd recognize those golden locks anywhere and an Adjuchas 

fighting. At the sight of the two of them fighting, she guessed that Halibel was the target of the Adjuchas who had hopes of going through shinigamification, although it was highly unlikely with the battle with the Soul Society coming up soon.Knowing full well that she'd be in trouble if she got into the fight, she hung back and wondered why Halibel didn't just finish this fight. When she saw Halibel put the Adjuchas down with one kick she nodded, that was the Halibel that she was used to seeing and wasn't worried about that Adjuchas getting back up. Halibel looked up at where Mila-Rose thought that she was safe from anyone's eyes, but it seemed that when it came right down to it, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Halibel were on the same level of awareness. Soon Halibel was standing in front of Mila-Rose who was surprised and a little aroused, but for the most part surprised. "H-Halibel-sama is there something wrong?" she asked looking anywhere but directly at Halibel.

"Mila-Rose, why were you following me?" she asked keeping her right arm hidden. Mila-Rose, who was far too worried that Halibel was going to blow her to kingdom come, would have noticed that she was hiding her right arm, but she didn't. "I was worried about you." She said simply and then looked away quickly when Halibel cocked an eyebrow at her. Halibel considered the Fracción in front of her and then nodded.

"Very well, but in the future, do not do such things without my permission." She said without blasting Mila-Rose or even reprimanding her to much. Mila-Rose was stunned by Halibel's clear neglect of punishment but didn't want incur that wrath that had been spared her.

"Do you want me to punish you? I'm giving you a chance to walk away, but if you continue to ignore it then I'll give you what you're asking for." She snapped making Mila-Rose stand straight.

"H-Hai Halibel-sama." Mila said slowly backing up.

'What is it that's effecting me this way? Is it because of that Adjuchas? He is strong enough to survive the process of shinigamification. Perhaps Aizen-sama would be interested in turning him into an arrancar…' Halibel thought watching the motionless form of the feline Adjuchas in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Are you sure about this Halibel?" Aizen asked leaning back in his throne and folding his hands in front of her. Gin Ichimaru and Tousen were no where in sight but Halibel was fairly sure that she and Aizen weren't just the only ones here in his throne room.

"Of course, I've fought him twice and am confident that he is capable of surviving the process and becoming a valuable member of our group, if you'll allow it Aizen-sama." She said with confidence in her voice. She knew that Aizen was extremely selective about whom he used the process of shinigamification on, mostly because of the fact that only those who pledged their absolute loyalty to Aizen, were not to be trusted. However those close to him were had a certain degree of sway over him and Halibel was one of those people. Aizen regarded Halibel for a moment longer and sighed. "Very well, bring this Kyo before me." He said with a dismissive wave.

"Very well Aizen-sama. I'll bring him here tomorrow since he seems to only want to fight me while I'm alone." She said turning and walking away.

Halibel's P.O.V

I was slightly nervous about what Aizen-sama would say about adding a previously unknown Adjuchas to the ranks of his arrancar, but he went along with it. It wasn't surprising though, if an Adjuchas was able to even tear my sleeve, then he was strong.

"Why did you inform Aizen-sama of this Adjuchas?" asked a voice from behind me.

"Do you have a problem Ulquiorra? Or do you enjoy making me mad?" I asked looking back at the annoying male behind me.

The number four Espada looked at me and shrugged, "Problem? Not really, just curious as to what you'd be doing by bringing in new blood." He said with his usual unemotional expression.

"Well we're going to lose people and I have no interest in being considered expendable." I retorted and walked away leaving Ulquiorra to ponder the fact that he could become expendable in the coming days.

I found myself sitting in my room and looking out my window into the endless sea of sand that made up Las Noches. A knock at my door prevented me from actually making up a reasonable way to tell Kyo that he was going to get what he was looking for. "Come in." I said with a slight snarl. SunSun poked her head in and looked about cautiously, mostly once because she'd caught a nude Mila-Rose in my bed once, and has been cautious about barging in on me ever since.

"What? What do you want?" I asked giving her a glare that would have scared Apache or Mila-Rose.

"Just wondering what you were going to say to this Kyo character when you confront him tonight." She said stepping halfway into the door.

"Are you that worried about him?" I asked her as she apparently shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"I'm not worried about him. I'm, I'm worried about you Halibel-sama. Just be careful, okay?" she asked looking at a corner and grabbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Don't worry. We've fought twice and I've won both times, do you still doubt me?" I asked looking over at her with a serious expression on my face. SunSun nodded and then turned to leave, I have to admit that she looks a lot like Luppi from the back, and its slightly disturbing to think that someone who I consider to be fairly strong amongst my facción would look like someone so annoying from behind. When SunSun did leave, I sighed. I was worried about what I was going to say, and if Kyo would even show up. I had a feeling that he might though, if he was still interested in getting himself noticed by Aizen-sama, such determination does not die so easily.

I could sense the same type of determination that I had to serve Aizen-sama fuel Kyo, the need to make some sort of mark on this world where you could be the top dog one day and then be Menos food the next, and knowing what fuels your opponent is the best way to anticipate what their next move is going to be and where they're going to strike next. So now all I had to do now was wait for night fall and then go to meet Kyo at what was becoming our normal spot.

Kyo's P.O.V

I hadn't been back to Hueco Mundo in a while. And it wasn't because there was something preventing me from doing so, it was just that I was getting the feeling that I should be stronger in order to fight on the same level as Halibel-san. And in all the time I was fighting and taking the lives of my fellow hollows, the only thing that I could think about besides fighting and winning was that damned blonde haired, chocolate skinned female Espada…

I found it to be completely annoying, but at the same time it was strangely calming and if I wasn't careful I'd find myself daydreaming about the two of us being alone somewhere, sharing each other's bodies. So needless to say I was anxious to get back to our nightly routine of me attacking, and her smashing my body into the ground and then me going off and consuming more hollows.

Tonight however, I sensed three other presences and briefly wondered if our nightly fights had drawn a crowd or if this was a trap. Either way there was no backing out now.

"So, are the three hiding in the wings yours or what?" I asked Halibel who was sitting on a rock with her arms crossed over her huge chest, only further stimulating the parts of my brain that were in charge of my fantasies of her.

Halibel cocked her head and looked over her shoulder at the area where the spiritual pressure was coming from and sighed.

"Yes, their mine. But don't worry their harmless while I'm around. You're goal was to undergo shinigamification correct?" she asked me suddenly. I wasn't expecting her to ask me that, but it was comforting to know that she knew what I was planning.

"Why would I want something like that?" I asked mildly surprised that she would be so blunt with her thoughts. It was…different from what I was used to, what with some hollows preferring to be secretive with what they want and how the want to go about doing things, and I'm not that much different from them, seeing as how I just appeared to want to test my metal against an Arrancar just to see if I had what it took to be an arrancar myself.

"It's simple, it's because that's the only reason that fits your actions. Aizen-sama has agreed to allow you to undergo shinigamification." She told me standing up and approaching me slowly.

I would have lied and said that I wanted to be the on to take her life, but the way she walked was keeping me from doing so.

"Well, if Aizen says that he's game for it then I guess I'm game for it." I said closing the gap between the two of us.

Halibel's P.O.V

At first I was nervous about this meeting with Kyo, but it seemed to have gone better than I had expected, granted that Kyo seemed distracted by the something.

"So, the three hiding in the wings yours or what?" he asked me obviously aware of the presences of my three facción hiding lest this whole thing turn south and Kyo make a move against me.

"Yes, they're mine. But don't worry their harmless while I'm around. Your goal was to undergo shinigamification, correct?" I asked deciding the best way to get this over with was the always simple direct approach.

Kyo seemed surprised that I'd been able to figure it out, almost like he hadn't been expecting me to do so, but then again what did he know about me, so how could he have known that I was going to be able to figure him out?

"It's simple, it's because it's the only reason that fits your actions. Aizen-sama has agreed to allow you to undergo the shinigamification." I responded as he watched me cross my arms over my chest and I briefly wondered if he was interested in me sexually, but quickly dismissed such a thought, the two of us hardly knew each other and he certainly had no business thinking such thoughts about me, as flattering as it was.

"Well if Aizen says he's game for it then I guess I'm game for it." He said with a smile and followed me into Hueco Mundo. Normally I would be calm, collected and able to deal with anything that Kyo would be able to throw at me, but now, with the thought of him having dreams of the two of us together I wasn't so sure, but I wasn't going to let him see this side of me, not now not ever. This was my problem and I wasn't going to let anyone see me in this state, no matter how much it made me want the feline Adjuchas.

Halibel and Kyo arrived in the room that Aizen used for the process of Shinigamification. Aizen was standing next to the hogyouku with a smile on his face as he watched Kyo glanced at him and then to the hogyouku.

"So, that's the thing that'll turn me into an Arrancar hunh? Am I missing something here, or is there more to this?" Kyo asked Aizen as he walked up the stairs slowly. Aizen grinned slightly, this Adjuchas was sharp, and that was something that Aizen was always looking for in those wishing to serve him.

"Yes, unless a shinigami who possesses reiatsu twice that of a normal captain is present to activate the hogyouku, there are very little ways to go about becoming one of my Arrancar." Aizen said as he smoothed his wild brown locks back and looked at the Adjuchas as if he were an amusing pet.

"So, that would mean that you're some sort of super shinigami captain then?" Kyo asked with a short laughing snort. It was pretty interesting to hear a shinigami talk about themselves as one above any other shinigami based on reiatsu alone.

"You could say that." Aizen responded giving Kyo a smirk that would have stopped others cold, but only made Kyo wary of coming any closer.

"Halibel leave the room. We are about to get started, and I have no desire to see such a beautiful creation destroyed." Aizen said as he began to focus his reiatsu on the hogyouku.

Halibel who knew full well that no arrancar who'd already been exposed to the hogyouku was permitted to be in the room as it was uncertain as to how it would affect them. Kyo watched as Halibel left the room without too much of a complaint, "So, I assume that this thing is dangerous?" he asked once Halibel was gone. It wasn't a stupid question, nor was it really a question, but it was a smart thing to ask. It would be smart to know that you were getting into something that could be very dangerous.

"Dangerous? No, not exactly but it is a very unpredictable process. I would rather not put Halibel in an unstable room while I'm dealing with you." He said as the hogyouku began to react to his reiatsu and Kyo's as well. Kyo felt himself change, it was a small change but it was a change none the less.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kyo woke up in a room, and it wasn't the same room that Aizen had created him in, unless of course Aizen had found a way to alter the appearance of a whole room in a short period of time. Doubting that even for one as powerful as Aizen such a feat could be accomplished in such a short time without him feeling any reiatsu, the arrancar figured that he'd been taken to some other room to recover, as it seemed that the transformation chamber also served as a meeting hall of sorts. Grunting as he sat up, Kyo became aware of several things at once. One was Halibel sitting on the window ledge, he jacket open, revealing what remained of her hollow mask, and her full chest. Blushing quickly Kyo groped for a covering, he wasn't sure if he were fully clothed or not, but he didn't want to be caught without his clothes on. Upon hearing the noise Halibel shifted so that she was looking directly at Kyo, who had stopped and merely stared back at her with a mix of embarrassment, lust, and respect on his face. Halibel let an amused breath escape her nose, which only served to make Kyo stiffen up more, something that amused her greatly.

"I assume that you've rested well enough?" Halibel asked standing up, noting that Kyo's eyes hadn't left her body for a moment. Now whether or not he was meaning to Halibel had to admit that she was feeling quite uncomfortable about having some new arrancar staring at her unchecked.

"Yeah, I think so. I might have slept for too long to be honest. Is it common for that to happen?" he asked as he stretched, opting for a more feline stretching style than a normal human one.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. It varies from arrancar to arrancar. Other than that how do you feel? No pain or discomfort correct?" Halibel asked as Kyo moved to stand. The new arrancar shrugged, testing his shoulders and then rolling his neck to test that as well. When he finished inspecting himself he turned to Halibel and smiled,

"Everything is in working order, although I'd have to fight something or someone to make sure."

Halibel decided not to take the bait that had been lain out so perfectly for her, for two reasons. One was that Kyo had only gotten that body just recently, and because of that he wasn't used to it, or his zanpakutou which he'd recovered from the head of the bed that he'd been sleeping in until now. The other was the fact that she wasn't that easy to bait, although the bait was incredibly tempting and any other person would have taken it. She merely nodded in agreement, once he fought a hollow or low ranking arrancar he wouldn't be able to accurately judge his power or his body. Taking advantage of the pause between them she zipped her jacket closed, once again hiding her mask, as well as her three tattoo underneath the material of the jacket. Kyo noted that either Halibel hadn't caught his hint, or she wasn't going to fall for his bait. Either way was fine with him, although deep down he really wanted to see how much more of an even fight it would be now that he had a body and she had a body. And what a body she had, nicely curved and muscled, but not to the point that it was unnerving or creepy. Kyo allowed himself to indulge in that particular train of thought for a bit longer, he had just gotten a new life, so why not let himself enjoy it for a bit he asked himself as he thought about the remnants of her mask that formed a top of its own. Halibel cleared her throat ending Kyo's little fantasy, and drawing attention to his pants, which had acquired a peak in them. Blushing Kyo quickly thought of something else, or at least tried to, hopefully something not so pleasant would come to mind. As he was searching for something else, another part of him took over, which caused the current Kyo to fall into a sleep like state, and his eyes to change color. Shaking his head Kyo looked at Halibel who had a wary and concerned look on her face.

"What? Is there something wrong Halibel-sempai?" he asked worried that he might have somehow offended Halibel with his actions.

"No…it's nothing. I have to go talk to Aizen-sama about a rather pressing matter. Stay here and don't wander off, understand?" Halibel asked feeling like she was giving orders to a child like creature.

Kyo nodded and then returned to the bed and took a seat on its edge. Halibel looked at Kyo, or at least the body of Kyo. There was something off about the arrancar, and it wasn't just his mannerisms that didn't belong to Kyo, the reiatsu was different as well. She didn't tell Kyo what the 'pressing matter' was, nor did Kyo ask about it which made Halibel feel better about what she was going to do. If there was something wrong with Kyo then Aizen needed to know so that he could properly deal with it. And, although to this day she would deny that she ever felt this way, at least to anyone but Kyo, she was worried that he might end up doing something unconsciously that would kill him.

Halibel's P.O.V.

I wasn't worried about Kyo's not being conscious after he was turned into an arrancar, I knew that different arrancar had different effects on them, but what happened to Kyo wasn't normal. Sure, I figured that his looks at my body were perfectly normal as I'd received several compliments and such on my figure, which didn't mean much since those who complimented me were either not my type or weren't worth the time to even attempt a relationship with, even a basic physical relationship with.

Kyo was different, he wasn't one to just stare openly, but at the same time he was attracted to me which was a healthy sign, and I have no reason to doubt what Aizen-sama says about relationships. The thing that worried me was that just now Kyo seemed to have…changed. I can't explain it, but it was like one moment he was a man, a person who wasn't afraid to let me know that he was checking me out, and the next he was suddenly polite and concerned about what I thought about him checking me out.

After politely excusing myself from Kyo's presence I hurried to Aizen's throne room, as that would be the easiest place to find him at just about any given time in Las Noches. When I arrived Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname, Aizen-sama's two 'right hand men' as far as who he confided in, were leaving the room. Pausing, I bowed to both Tousen-sama and Gin-sama. Tousen-sama bowed in return, as was his custom, he was a man of few words, but when he did engage in conversation he was most pleasant, unlike Gin-sama. If anything Gin-sama's a pervert, and one that has very little shame to boot.

"Yo, booby-chan. How's it going?" he asked with his fox like face, which had been the starting point of my personal nickname for him, Fox-sama.

"I'm fine thank you, Fox-sama. Is Aizen-sama busy, I wish to speak with him." I said politely as I could muster.

Tousen-sama smiled when he heard our exchange, it would have been considered rude to those who didn't understand the…unique relationship that Fox-sama and I shared.

"Sousuke? Well, I can say for sure that he's in there, although I'm not sure that he'll wanna see ya booby-chan." Fox-sama said with a shrug as he proceed on to where ever it was that he was headed.

I figured that Fox-sama was merely joking, attempting to get me to react nervously, but had failed to do so, as he did every time. I entered Aizen-sama's throne room cautiously, just because Fox-sama made a joke didn't mean that it didn't have some sort of merit to it. After all there was very little reason to joke lightly about the state of Aizen-sama's emotions.

"Ah, Halibel what can I do for you?" Aizen-sama asked when he noticed that I was in the room.

"Aizen-sama," I said bowing and then raising, "I believe that there may be something wrong with Kyo." I said putting my concern right there on the table without attempting to 'beat around the bush' as the saying goes.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Aizen-sama said leaning forward to look at me.

Kyo had been sitting in the room that he'd been recovering in ever since Halibel had excused herself to go talk to Aizen. He had spent the time looking about whenever he felt that sitting was getting too uncomfortable for him. He had since discovered that the room had more space than he'd originally thought possible for such a confined space. Figuring that there was enough room for him to do a couple of practice swings with his sword he drew the blade and then looked at the weapon, noting the actual thing for the first time. The blade itself was straight, almost along the entire sword, but the area near the tip of the sword curved and was slightly wider than the rest of the weapon. The guard on the sword was impressive as well, it was like two fangs that pointed up to the base of the sword and were connected in a V shape at the base of the blade and the hilt. After admiring the sword he took a ready stance and did a downwards slash, testing the weight of the sword and found that it was perfect for him, in fact it was almost as if the sword was a part of him. Grinning he shifted his grip on the sword and brought it up over his head, turned and then brought it down, stopping just short of the head of one Mila Rose who had apparently been curious about him.

"And you are?" Kyo asked coolly as he stepped back and put his sword away although his hand never left the hilt.

"Mila Rose, Fraccion to Halibel-sama. You must Kyo." She said sitting on Kyo's bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

The raven haired arrancar regarded Mila for a moment and then removed his hand from his sword and nodded. "Aye, I'm Kyo. And you, Mila Rose, are one of those three girlies that was with Halibel-chan that night." He said as he stood facing the female arrancar.

Whether or not Mila was offended by such a disrespectful reference to herself and Halibel's other fraccion was unknown and not of any importance to Kyo, but he was correct in any case.

"So, your memory is good. I see that you made it out alright, at least that's what it looks like." She said commenting on Kyo's new form.

"Looks like it. Is there any reason for you to be here? Halibel-chan went to talk to Aizen so I'm not sure when—" Kyo was cut off by Mila drawing Leona and attempting to hack him to pieces with it. Kyo brought his own sword up to block and narrowed his eyes at the female that he had crossed swords with.

"You have no right to refer to Aizen-sama in such a casual way rookie. You'd better watch that mouth of yours." Mila said as she pushed away from Kyo and sheathed Leona.

Kyo stood ready to intercept any more possible blows that Mila might aim his way, but when she didn't make a move to attack him any more he figured that, for now, they were done testing each other.

"So, like I asked earlier what do you want?" Kyo said putting his arms at his sides deciding against re-sheathing his weapon in case Mila happened to want to take another crack at him.

"Nothing, just wondering what Halibel's newest pet was like." She said casually leaning back so that her chest stuck out as much as possible.

Now, Mila knew that she was nowhere near as big as Nel or Halibel, but she was well endowed in her own right and had her share of arrancar chasing her, and some of them had spent a night with her, but only because if she didn't things would get hectic and Halibel would have to come and save her ass. At the thought of Halibel coming to save her ass Mila Rose became temporarily oblivious to the world around her, and as a result the fact that Kyo was now tapping his sword on the floor.

"Ahem. Just what do you mean by 'pet'?" he asked clearing his throat and obviously startling Mila Rose, who looked shocked and slightly embarrassed by the fact that she'd drifted off into a daydream in front of Kyo.

"Oh, just that Halibel has a thing about some arrancar. If she really likes you she makes you her 'pet'. In other words she treats you better than the others. She's gonna start doing that to you just like she did me." Mila explained as Kyo put his sword away.

"I see. So, you're here pet. In other words you're sort of like her bitch?" he asked very bluntly, which shocked Mila and nearly made her attack Kyo again, but the memory of their previous crossing of swords reminded her that Kyo had been holding back and that if she tried that same stunt again she might not fair so well.

"No, I'm not her bitch. If anyone's her bitch it's Sun Sun or Apache. But anyway, what's the name of your zanpakutou?" Mila asked changing subjects before things took a turn down a road that she didn't want them to go down.

For once Kyo was silent, he hadn't thought of what the name of his sword was and looking at it he thought about it. It was possible that she was referring to the name that he'd picked for it, but then again she could be asking if he'd bothered to ask the sword it's name. If he was supposed to name it then he would have to get back to her on that, and if he was supposed to ask it it's name then he would still have to get back to her on that. It was at this time that Halibel with Aizen in tow entered the doorway and looked at Mila Rose and then to Kyo. Mila bowed, while Kyo merely nodded, which surprised everyone present except Aizen, almost as if he were expecting such an answer from the new arrancar.

"Kyo, how do you feel?" Aizen asked.

"I feel—" Kyo started but at that point the world turned black for him, but he wasn't dead and he didn't feel himself hit the floor although it felt like he was falling.

'_What's going on here?! Is this a side effect of the transformation?'_ he asked as he felt himself touch down on something that wasn't ground but it sure as hell wasn't soft.

'_Kyo? Is that you?'_ asked a voice that Kyo hadn't expected to hear ever again.

'_Tandoku Raion?' _he asked wondering if this person was really who he thought it was then things were going to be very interesting.


	5. Admission!

Author's Note: Due to the most recent chapters, I have decided to discontinue this particular story.

Do not fear however! I will be working on a story that will follow the same guidelines, same general plot, and be giving Kyo a facelift as far as the character is concerned!

This story is currently in the works and I need a beta reader, so if you think that you might be interested then let me know!

Sincerely Yours,

Mister Fanfic!


End file.
